


[Naruto-NS]深渊火

by Agnes_ZhiLi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agnes_ZhiLi/pseuds/Agnes_ZhiLi
Summary: Warmings：1.原著向七百后，全员三十岁设定。非出轨非黑泥，慢热正剧，啰哩啰嗦，废话很多。2.佐助非剧场版人设。内含对女角色及木叶村的不友好描写，注意避雷。本文中出现的一些论述，仅属于作者的肤浅理解，请勿深究。3.本文设定中不存在平行世界。Summary：宇智波佐助从睡梦中醒来，发觉一切都变得毫不像话。ooc和bug属于我，而他们属于彼此。感谢您的阅读。





	[Naruto-NS]深渊火

 

 

 

**《深渊火》**

 

     **「我所说的火影，就是用自己的火焰将五个村子所有的黑暗都烧尽，并舔舐这些灰烬生存下去的人。」***

 

 

01

 

      宇智波佐助从睡梦中醒来。  

 

      他今夜睡得极其不安稳，究其原因，大概是一个接一个不间断的梦境，把他本来就不怎么样的睡眠搅得一团糟。他一向睡眠轻浅，也极少做梦，而这一晚却大相径庭。

       他的梦约莫是发生在沉晦的雨天，暴雨如注，因此所有的情节都像隔了雾一样看不真切。那不是个噩梦，但大抵是个悲伤的故事，梦里他的心脏像是张纸，因为大力揉捻而皱成一团。雨季的空气黏稠得像胶水，把他的每一次呼与吸都粘合起来，宇智波佐助在半梦半醒间皱紧眉头想，下次要是再留在这时节的雨隐村过夜，他就把宇智波的家徽倒着绣在外衣上。

 

      于他而言，雨天是个阴晦的隐喻。

      他在雨中老套地再三失去，少年时代的记忆在他心底淤积成厚厚一层灰烬，那儿曾有火焰在黑暗中不屈地燃烧，再微弱也未熄灭过刹那，直到灼伤五脏六腑，留下时间都无法抚慰的疤痕。疼痛历久弥新，时常自心脏的搏动中再生，猖狂至极地向宇智波末裔昭显自己的存在。

      而这感觉在雨天尤为强烈。即便距离他初次在雨之国驻扎已过了十几年，他仍然不习惯在潮湿阴冷的雨隐里久居，更何况这是鼬曾经停留的地方。

 

      宇智波佐助并不想回忆起这个让他不愉快的梦境，他昏沉沉地考虑后半夜醒着度过的可行性，却在尝试翻身的刹那一惊——他动不了自己的身体。

      是梦魇，佐助迅速反应过来。这感觉他相当熟悉，那可是他少年时代的夜晚里频繁光顾的常客。但自四战以后，他再也没有过这样的经历，连梦境都少了许多。他感到厌恶，无论心理还是生理上，梦里的那场雨又涌上来，粘腻寒冷，舔过他的指尖，又漫上他赤裸的肩头。雨水噼里啪啦摔打在他胸口雀跃着的火苗上，妄图剥夺他唯一的热源。

      他避无可避。

 

      宇智波佐助从来不是坐以待毙的人。上次让他感到如此厌恶的、滑溜溜粘腻腻的玩意儿——大蛇丸——早被他用千鸟捅了个对穿，自他再度苏醒，就对宇智波近乎驯服了起来。他继承了他们一族特有的固执、阴戾与孤傲，而这些特质在他这个族群的末裔身上体现得淋漓尽致。

      而此刻，这缕最后的亡魂如一把唐刀笔直地戳在大雨之中，雨滴沉重如灰铁，击打在他绷直的脊背上，浓郁的悲伤像涨潮的海水钻入他的口腔与耳廓，腥咸逼得他喘不过气来。火，他想，他胸口还有火。于是他眼中三勾玉飞速旋转，熔铸成花朵形状，试图用天照来挽救濒死的火焰。但天照落在了他的左手上，黑炎如菟丝子般蔓延，迅速蹿至他的肘窝，佐助深吸一口气，拔出草薙一剑砍下——

      

      他从梦魇中汗津津地醒来，下意识去捉自己灼痛的左手，却只触碰到柔软的被褥——这时候他才意识到，他的左臂不见了。

      宇智波佐助在黑暗中无声地睁开双眼。

 

 

      这个夜晚到底是与众不同的。

 

      春野樱睡得并不怎么好，总归到底是佐助的缘故。他不常回家，傍晚出现在门口让她始料未及。春野樱有些懊恼，她没来得及收拾好佐助的房间，他上次归来已是许早之前的事了，房间里的物什都积了层薄薄的灰，打扫干净要花费好大一番功夫。事实上佐助早在前一天的晚上已经回到木叶，但她直到今日日落时分才知晓。鸣人笑嘻嘻地把佐助送回家，顺带在他家蹭了顿饭，宽慰她道佐助是不想打扰她和佐良娜的睡眠才在火影室和他凑和了一夜。春野樱认为自己并不十分介意，她对佐助总是怀着少年时代的心情，而鸣人往往能带给佐助更多的烟火气息。他们仍然像年少时一样亲密。

      鸣人一直挨到月上梢头才离开。佐良娜对七代目近乎崇拜的感情她是知道的，而鸣人一向忙碌到头不沾床，今晚愿意与他们一家一同度过，她开玩笑说受宠若惊。倒是佐助不咸不淡地说，有这空闲不如多陪陪博人，被鸣人不服气地好一顿念叨。佐良娜难得一见会呛人的父亲，也觉得十分有趣。庭院中弯月高悬，时已初秋，这个夜晚褪去了夏末的闷热，夜风里裹挟着些微虫鸣，是适合乘凉的好天气。春野樱看着他们其乐融融的场景，恍惚中生出些落寞的错觉。她拍拍自己脸颊，心道自己又在胡思乱想些什么。随后她加入讨论，月光柔和了夜晚的棱角，他们笑着回忆往昔，好像十二岁的时光又再度复活了过来。

      鸣人离开以后，佐良娜有些困了，她有些为难，为如何分配仅有的两个房间而发愁。佐助温和地表示他可以睡在客房，而佐良娜可以与母亲在主卧共度一夜。春野樱想了想，这的确是最合适的提议。她压抑住不合时宜的苦杏仁似的情绪，佐助一直与她分房而居，因为年少的经历，他并不习惯睡眠时有人在身旁。春野樱生在普通而温馨的家庭，也清楚在别人眼中她与佐助的生活不同寻常，可佐助和她不一样，他在七岁时失去几乎所有的家人，春野樱认为自己不应当用常规去约束和限制他——对鸣人也是如此。

 

      安置好佐良娜后，佐助的房门已经掩上了。春野樱有些埋怨鸣人，她今天几乎没和佐助单独说上几句话。但她躺在床上时仍然是雀跃的，明天，醒来后会是崭新而晴朗的一天。

      而在半夜时刻，她被一阵不同寻常的紊乱查克拉气流惊醒了。

 

      她有些庆幸自己睡得浅，查克拉的来源在走廊的那一头，俨然是佐助的房间。他是有什么地方不适吗？春野樱时常感激自己作为医疗忍者的身份，在这种时刻，她的能力是非凡的。

      她替佐良娜掖紧了被角，轻手轻脚走到走廊上，夜晚是一团不会流动的浑浊的黑，她打开壁灯，稍微适应了一下光线，而后轻轻地叩响了佐助的房门。

 

      “佐助君，有什么不舒服的地方吗？”

      没有应答。

 

      春野樱有些犹豫，她不确定直接进去是否是个正确的选择。但出于佐助健康的考虑——他的断肢时常会疼痛难忍——她最后还是握上了檀木的门把。

      她推开了房门，而后眼眶骤然睁大。

      房间里空无一人。

 

      “佐助君？”她踏近一步，反手掩过房门，犹疑地再度发问，但仍然没得到任何回答。

      月光在地板上洇开水渍般的痕迹，夜风从半掩的窗扇外溜进来，窗帘高高扬起，如振翼的鸟。

 

      “佐……”

 

      她忽然噤了声。在眨眼的霎那里，危险正无声地逼近。

      窗帘仍然维持着扬起的弧度，刀光像乍起的惊雷，在隆隆声响起之前，闪电已破空而出。而对方远比闪电更快。

      挟着风的剑刃堪堪停在她的喉前。

 

      春野樱颤抖着，她熟识那把剑的主人——强大，冷淡，是佐助的查克拉气息；但同时又感到一种似曾相识的陌生。

      她其实并没有反应过来发生了什么。这一切发生得太猝不及防，她措手不及，只能呆滞地微微仰起头，恰好将佐助的面容全部纳入眼中。

      他依旧好看得过分。

      月光在他密而长的右睫上打了个转儿，而后沿着眉眼淌下，月晕描出他新雪般的半侧脸，他的嘴唇浅而薄，抿起的唇线像刀锋般流利。

      但仍有什么变得不同了。宇智波并没有在看她，他的面容平静沉着，视线掠过她望向更远处，与幽深的黑暗交融在一起。即便如此，她仍有被兽类的瞳孔逼视着的、毛骨悚然的错觉。那感觉就仿佛是，黑暗都成为了宇智波的驯兽，对她这个领地的闯入者虎视眈眈。

      

 

     “给我个解释。”佐助简单地说道。

      

 

      春野樱几近晕眩，说不出一个字。一些不合时宜的记忆涌上心头。她忽然意识到，那股似曾相识的陌生感从何而来。那是在十几年前，在第七班最为昏暗阴冷、前途未卜的时光里，她曾孤注一掷，许下要杀死佐助的誓言。

      而那成了春野樱长久以来的噩梦。

      她像悬崖上倒生的花般倒挂在桥洞下，掌心渗出细密的冷汗，几乎连苦无都握不住。她深深吸气，屏住气息，泪珠还轻盈地挂在她的睫毛上，但她自负到以为她会杀掉佐助，终结所有的喜悦与悲痛，像亲手掐灭一朵花。

      他们近在咫尺。她像枯叶一样落下，挥出苦无时苦涩又释然地想一切都结束了——

 

      一切都结束了。

      无论当时还是现在……佐助是真的会下手杀死她。

 

      她想叫喊，却感到一阵四肢脱力的疲惫；她理应感到愤怒，却颤抖不止，几欲落泪。她三十岁了，不再年轻，不再稚嫩单纯，而她已恋慕对方超过半生。这是她花了一整个少年时代追逐的人，即便十几年过去，宇智波佐助也让她心动一如当年十二岁的女孩。他轻易就能掌控她的情绪，不费一兵一卒，哪怕他仅仅是皱了皱眉、或只是惜字如金地吐出了几个词。

      哪怕他其实并未在意，也不会在乎，她因为他而产生的所有喜悦或者痛苦。他从未试图信任过她。她惊慌失措，好像终于发现一直小心翼翼试图守护的易碎珍宝早就布满了裂口——早在她的故事开始以前，第一道裂缝就已经存在。她明明知道的。 

     春野樱的面容迅速地枯败下去，像一朵行将凋零的花。

 

      沉默实在是太久了。

      “我问，你回答。”宇智波几乎不耐烦起来。他和樱同队的时间并不长，在他记忆里，春野樱在面对他的场合，的确不是个称得上冷静理智的忍者。但十几年过去了，她没有一丁点儿长进吗？

      “我在木叶么？”

      “……是在、木叶。”她气息不稳，声音听起来像从瓦瓮里传来一样沙哑。

      “除了你以外，还有别人在附近吗。”

      春野樱一瞬间想到了佐良娜。但是……她深吸一口气，轻声答道：“没有……别人。”

 

      佐助微微皱眉，他用轮回眼看过，这一切显然不是个幻术，但他猜不透木叶的人究竟想做些什么。他沉默几秒，决定改变提问的方向。

      “我的左手呢？”他问道。

      他曾经的队友浑身一颤，而后用惊恐和怪异的目光看向他。

      他刚想说些什么，但门外传来细碎的脚步声，对方似乎没有掩饰的意思，即使极轻也在静谧的黑夜里分外明显。不能掉以轻心，他微微别开视线，却没有错过春野樱瞳孔骤缩的神态。

 

      他扣紧了剑柄——有人推开了房门。

      一个抱着娃娃的女孩出现在面前。她揉着眼睛，疑惑地看向佐助和他手中的剑，声音带着半梦半醒的惺忪：“爸爸？”

      宇智波佐助的目光在樱和女孩之间逡巡着。女孩有着与他相同的鸦黑色瞳仁和头发，但五官和面孔却肖似春野樱。他沉默而复杂地回视这位曾经爱慕自己的同伴，缓缓地收回了剑刃，像是终于明白了什么。

 

      “……”

      下一秒，他凝视着佐良娜，三枚勾玉自瞳孔中骤然浮现。

 

      女孩的身体像丢弃的纸巾一样瘫软下来，他看见春野樱终于有了动作——她迅速地搂住女儿的身体，然后对他展露出难以置信的愤怒神情。宇智波佐助一生经历过无数次的神展开，对于这比幻术还惊悚百倍的场景，他仍有余力维持一贯的面无表情。

      他对春野樱解释道：“只是暂时沉睡的幻术，对身体没有危害。她不会记得今晚发生了什么。”

 

      “我要见漩涡鸣人。”

      他最后说，没有再看春野樱一眼。

 

      樱捂着嘴，把佐良娜紧紧护在胸前。她终于忍不住痛哭出声。

      

 

 

02

 

      漩涡鸣人一目十行地看完手上这份文件，飞快地签好名，然后愁眉苦脸地从一沓足有半个人高的文件堆里取出下一份，继续重复机械的劳作。鹿丸瞄了他一眼，不客气地走过来，伸出手按在他试图签名的位置上。

      “给我好好工作，别耍花样。”他警告道。

 

      “啊啊啊啊啊——”七代目火影捂着脸哀嚎，“饶了我吧鹿丸！我可不想用影分身去参加中午的同期生聚餐啊我说！”

      “这是你自己的错，”鹿丸毫无同情心地指出，“你保证说今早我来之前一定完成昨天的全部工作，所以我才答应了昨晚给你的本体放半天假。”

      鸣人一点都不意外对方的下一句话会是什么。

      “但你搞砸了一切。”鹿丸毫不留情地宣布。

 

      “你已经念叨了一上午了……”鸣人心虚地小声说，在这件事上他的确没什么立场去抱怨，十六岁时他可以不管不顾抛下一切去追寻佐助，但三十岁的他应该有更多的顾虑才对。更何况，现在的佐助也不再需要自己追在后面，他已经归依木叶、拥有自己的家人了，不是吗？漩涡鸣人心不在焉地唔唔两声，完全没听进鹿丸接下来的几句话。

      鹿丸放弃了和他谈论正事的想法，叹了口气道：“你怎么又有心去参加同期生聚会了，以前忙的时候不都是影分身露个面就了事了吗？”

      “啊？啊！”漩涡鸣人回过神来，不假思索脱口而出，“这回佐助答应来参加了，我磨了他好久才答应的我说，你看他这个人，一年里有十一个月都呆在外面，应该多和同伴们交流才行嘛。”

      火影辅佐没有接话。过了半晌，他意味深长地扫了鸣人一眼，似乎意有所指，“你也给我差不多一点。”鸣人摸了摸后脑勺稍微有些扎手的短发，再分出几个影分身，含糊应道：“知道啦——我会好好工作的。”

 

      他确实开始了认真工作，效率比起摸鱼时高了一倍不止。奈良鹿丸透过几沓高耸的文件间隙打量他，日光透过环形玻璃打进来，把火影室晕染得亮堂堂，漩涡鸣人刚好坐在光和影的交界处，他的半边轮廓在阳光下被镀上一层晶晶亮的金边，温暖明亮，而另外半边在阴影里显得晦暗不明起来。他的眼睛蔚蓝明亮，下有两团鸭蛋青，那是这几日熬夜工作留下的痕迹。奈良鹿丸今早七点准时踩上火影室的门槛，入目即是火影大人把头枕在缠着绷带的手上睡得昏天黑地的场景，一盒杯面的余迹在距他脸颊几寸的位置一半悬空摇摇欲坠，险些遭受洒得满地狼藉的厄运。

      奈良鹿丸不语。他替他收拾好了杯面的残余，把乱糟糟的文件分好类，火影室的挂钟指向八点时，笨蛋火影慌慌张张地醒了过来，手忙脚乱地问他自己有没有睡过头，鹿丸告诉他自己刚来，警告他赶快完成昨日的任务，不然积攒起来有得是他受的。

      他的确不能做些什么。他能起到的帮助有限，而有些事是不好过问的，对于他来说如此，对于漩涡鸣人来说也是如此。他若有所指的提问也只能得到似是而非的回答，漩涡鸣人有时候的确是个表里如一的笨蛋，但有些时候却有着超乎常人的通透。饶是聪慧如鹿丸，也不能完全摸透鸣人的想法。他们都已三十岁了，他相信很多话不必自己多说，鸣人自会明辨是非。

 

      如今的鸣人除了在佐助归来的时候稍显跳脱，更多时候要稳重得多。鹿丸不清楚这是不是件好事，但起码木叶那些幕后的上位者都对如今的鸣人交口称赞。十六岁的那个鸣人似乎只有在他笑起来的时候才会露出一些蛛丝马迹，而后又像冰层下游曳的鱼群转瞬消逝不见。但鸣人的变化仍是有迹可循的。鹿丸想起另一个人——宇智波佐助——这个名字如今在木叶并不常出现，但确实又如硬币的另一面沉默地坚守在“漩涡鸣人”这个耳熟能详的四战英雄名字背后，他们的关系有些类似从前的影和暗部，却要错综复杂得多。如果说漩涡鸣人好歹能说变得成熟世故，那宇智波佐助的变化一度让鹿丸感到惊愕。

      他和宇智波从来说不上熟悉，如果不是漩涡鸣人的一再坚持，他们如今也不会是说得上同僚的关系。这位他们同期的天才十三岁叛离木叶，十六岁杀死S级叛忍大蛇丸和鼬，所有人都以为他会回归故乡时他却剑走偏锋，加入叛忍组织晓并宣称要毁灭木叶——简直是教科书般的反派预备役。

      鹿丸并非对佐助有什么意见。恰恰相反，佐助确实与漩涡鸣人一同拯救了世界，这是任何人都无法否认的功绩。他没有料到的是，他最后会选择在木叶定居，甚至与一个曾想要杀他且险些被他杀死的人成婚——即便后者的确恋慕他多年。这看起来十分滑稽，他一直以为宇智波是他们中最不在乎忍村这种存在的人，而在多年后与漩涡鸣人酒后的谈天说地里，他也隐约知晓了佐助曾想要杀死五影消灭忍村制度的想法。他自然是选择把它当成酒后胡言过去了。

 

      但鹿丸的惊愕仅仅像旁生的侧芽，只冒出个幼嫩的芽尖就被他掐去了。这是再清楚不过的事：就像他虽然一直说着麻烦死了，还是明白自己将来会成为火影辅佐的事实；就像佐助即使归属了木叶，也得不到应有的待遇与承认的事实；就像鸣人自成为英雄的那一刻起，日向家就已经开始筹备雏田的婚礼的事实。

      这个世界就是如此，要么或是悲壮或是仓皇狼狈地死去，要么循规蹈矩平庸乏味地活着。世界上不存在活着的英雄，奈良鹿丸早在八岁时参透这个道理，但当他看着鸣人从十二岁只会嚷嚷“要成为火影”的捣蛋鬼一路成长为十六岁从佩恩手中拯救木叶的英雄，还是会忍不住去期待——他的燃烧会释放出怎样的光和热，会如何用自己的“意外性no.1”给这个世界带来与众不同的惊喜。漩涡鸣人并没有失败，他大概只是……累了。奈良鹿丸认为自己没有资格去评判鸣人作出的努力，但还是会在那双明亮眼睛里的火焰渐渐沉寂时感到一丝遗憾。

 

      但火焰并非完全熄灭。敏锐如鹿丸，察觉到某个事实是理所当然的——也许并不需要察觉，它明晃晃如青天白日，几乎已广昭于天下，把一切看似突兀的细枝末节都串接起来——任何人都可以轻而易举地发现，只要他们愿意相信的话。只是他们都默契地沉默不语了。

      沉默有什么不好呢？把那些未说出口的隐秘话语掩藏在饭后庭院中的打趣下，把那些未能触碰的伸手伪装成不满调侃时的挠头，发乎情止于礼，守住自己的底线，就没有人会去留意，是什么让黯淡无光的眼睛还能窜出雀跃的火苗，是什么让云和鹰甘愿停留而不是远走他乡。

      假装没有人知道，就不会有人受到伤害——成人世界所有人都心照不宣的规则。

      鹿丸收回视线，借着高耸纸堆的遮挡，把几个卷轴收到处理完毕的文件里，不动声色地抱离火影室；窗外太阳照常升起，街道熙熙攘攘，今日无战事，世界和平如常。

 

 

      当他再次抱着一大堆文件回到火影室时，漩涡鸣人抬头看见他，忽然一愣，而后喜笑颜开地朝他一挥手，笑容里好像一瞬间蕴含了无穷尽的光与热，鹿丸一怔，然后听见他喊道：“佐助！你怎么来了！”

      看吧，鹿丸在心里摊手，他就知道。

      他自然而然地让开路，在办公桌上放下这堆文件，而后拾起刚才没拿全的最后一个卷轴展开看了看，如惯常一般默不作声地当自己的透明人。

 

      “你看起来老了十岁。”宇智波佐助不着痕迹地皱眉，然后评价道。

      “什么啊……”漩涡鸣人完全没料到对方的第一句话就是嘲讽，反应过来后迅速回击，“混蛋佐助！明明昨晚才见过的吧我说。”    

      “有吗？”佐助随口应道，视线好像朝鹿丸的方向扫视了几秒，然后迅速敛回目光。鹿丸有些微妙地挑眉，心想这是让我离开的意思？真麻烦啊……他轻车熟路地收好卷轴走向门口，但佐助却没打算避让，对方出乎意料地对他开口道：“可以稍等一下吗。”

      鹿丸一怔，不知道该对对方不容置疑的语气做出反应还是说些别的什么，鸣人的几个影分身在他身后嚷嚷着“什么啊居然不是来找我的太狡猾了”，吵得让他有些头疼。下一秒，一个更出乎意料的身影出现在门口。鸣人的声音像突然卡了壳的录音带，迟疑半秒后才接上：“小樱……？”

      

 

      春野樱跟在佐助背后半步左右的距离。她其实早就到了门口，只是佐助的背影和门框形成了一个恰好的角度，让屋内的人都没有发现她的存在。鹿丸一眼扫到春野樱的面庞，第一反应就相当不妙——他几乎要怀疑那个微妙的摇摇欲坠的四角关系终于在昨晚被打破了。

      春野樱看起来比熬了通宵的鸣人还要疲惫。她眼底是淤青似的浓重痕迹，嘴唇和脸色都苍白如纸，彷佛没有血管从那块皮肤穿过，她抬起头，直勾勾地看向漩涡鸣人。

      奈良鹿丸似乎一瞬间就明白了佐助要让他留在这里的含义——空气沉寂如一潭冻结的死水。他情不自禁地想鸣人昨晚做了些什么，但鸣人是所有人中最快反应过来的。他看向佐助，语气正直得让鹿丸怀疑起自己的判断：“你这混蛋又对小樱做了什么啊，”而后又转向樱，听起来有些跃跃欲试，“告诉我我帮你揍他我说！”

 

      佐助却是什么都没说。

      而春野樱只是轻轻地叹口气：“明明都是你的错鸣人，佐良娜昨晚发烧了，我告诉过你不要让她在院子里呆到那么晚的。”她又补充了一句，“如果不是实在没力气了——我都想揍你了哦。”

      “啊？”鸣人茫然地眨眨眼，“所以你们是来找我麻烦的？”

      春野樱摇头：“我找鹿丸谈一下木叶医院分院相关的事。”

 

     他的视线再度转向佐助。对方仍旧不远不近地站在那里，像一片沉默地落脚于此处的云。他微微侧身在春野樱身后，目光落在鹿丸身上，那像极了一个无声保护的姿势。漩涡鸣人感到喉咙有些发紧，好像有千言万语要脱口而出，那么你呢？是为了陪小樱过来才过来的吗？因为她……很疲惫对吗。他感到一瞬间心脏骤缩的疼痛，但那短暂极了，好像一个羽毛般轻盈的眨眼，只刹那就从时间中溜走，他仍旧是那个漩涡鸣人。他再次笑了起来，语气轻松如常。

 

      “这样的话，佐助可以借我一用吗，文件要看不完了我说！”

 

 

 

03

 

      他昏昏沉沉醒过来的时候，嘴里还弥漫着拉面的味噌汤味道。阳光破窗而入，光芒刺得他几乎睁不开眼。他还没完全清醒，灵魂好像还有一半浸泡在湿淋淋的雨里，他嗅着阳光干燥的气息，脑海里惊雷一样炸开一个念头——糟糕，又要被鹿丸骂了。

      他慌慌忙忙地睁开眼，几乎对日光感到一阵畏惧。他从未想过有一天他会害怕新的一天到来。十二岁以前，当他被孤独和痛苦折磨得难以入眠的时候，就会在沉沉睡去前告诉自己，新的一天，如果是晴天的话，一切都会好起来的！他兀自重复着日复一日的期待又再度回归失落，好像试图在虚无中抓住什么东西的尾巴，直到十二岁的某一天，他终于真切地握住了某个温暖的掌心。那时他悄悄地发誓，他永远不会放开手的。

      他沉浸在自己的豪言壮语中，还有些呆呆愣愣的，好像灵魂出了窍，高悬在半空，看着那个男人慌张地询问另一个下巴上长着奇怪胡子的人自己有没有睡过头，语气像一个跟自己妻子辩白的丈夫一样滑稽。他想了想，觉得另一个男人好像一个自己认识的朋友，但是记不起来是谁了。他上下打量着那个让自己觉得好笑的男人，注意到他披在肩上的火影袍，有些不服气地撇嘴，什么嘛，太逊了，他想，如果是我的话，一定能比他做得好——

 

      如果是我的话。

 

     鹿丸走过来，拍了拍他的肩膀，用一点精神都没有的声音毫无诚意地鼓励说：“加油吧，争取尽早批完。”

     他那出窍的半边灵魂仿若随着这一拍缓慢地沉淀进了躯壳之中——漩涡鸣人方才如梦初醒。

      他揉了揉有些偏头痛的后脑勺，露出一个疲惫的、并不漩涡鸣人的笑容，“抱歉啊鹿丸，”他尽可能使自己的声音听起来充满诚意，“我会做完这些的。”

      我会做到的，他在心里再重复一遍，好像这样他就能真正地信服自己一样。他十二岁时向伊那利许诺，向达兹纳大叔许诺，向小樱许诺，那时候他一无所有，毛毛躁躁鲁莽冲动，却敢肆无忌惮地许下最沉重的誓言，如今他早已达成年少时的梦想，反倒变得畏首畏尾起来。

 

      漩涡鸣人想，他三十岁了，是个忙碌疲惫、糟糕透顶的大人，却仍然可悲地拥有十七岁时的英雄情结。他一直希望自己能够比谁都强大，比谁都勇敢，所有人都可以信任、依赖他，也许是小时候过得太过艰辛，他自嘲地想，所以命运在他少年时代一股脑地补偿给他，于是就让他生出一种自以为无所不能的狂妄来。如今他的好运已被吝啬的神明收回，他却改不过来自己夸下海口的习惯，反倒给自己惹了一身狼狈。由奢入俭难，他哂笑一声，把这些纷杂无趣的胡言压进心底，做出一副沉稳庄重的样子来。

      那半边灵魂——那个嫌弃自己的自己，约莫只有十来岁大，不懂得成年人的劳累辛苦，总会在那儿吵吵嚷嚷，对他挑三拣四。他精疲力竭，无力反驳，于是就无所谓地想着，随你怎么说好了，他知道那半个灵魂是个外强中干的虚弱玩意儿，只敢在梦醒的刹那骚扰自己，更多的时候，他沉眠在他身体里的某个角落，过百分贝的嗓门儿都唤他不醒。

 

      他嫌那灵魂醒时太过吵闹、睡时又雷打不动，但话虽如此，他拿那半个灵魂有别的用处。那是他珍藏于心的小小秘宝，被他郑重其事地束之高阁，只有在必要的时候，会被他小心翼翼地捧出来招待久未谋面的珍客。他知道他会喜欢的。他那伟大友情的另一方，喜爱沉睡的灵魂甚过于如今的他，但他并不介意，或者说，他甚至为此感到窃喜。

      他那友人总是来去匆匆，像是风裹着漂泊不定的云，总不能停驻下奔波的脚步，他的妻女留不住他，反倒是那个糟糕的小鬼能获得他片刻的青睐。甚至于他的儿子，都凭借着七八分的相似，得到那个素来淡漠的人的教导和指点。那实在值得羡慕，他想起自己十二岁的时候，从不曾见过这般温柔的佐助。

 

      他忽然模模糊糊地意识到，佐助如今已大不相同了。他实在柔和内敛了许多，像磨钝了的刀，他的黑发温顺地帖服在颈后，好像鹰收起了它的尾羽，眼睛里是温润的光，他想起他说“是的，我不会了”。他不敢去想那是因为什么。

      他总希望身边的人都平安喜乐，只有他一人承受痛苦都没有关系，而尤以佐助为甚，他没什么亲人，于是就把佐助当成亲人来爱，到后来这爱越过了亲人和兄弟的界线，他也只敢偷偷一人独自承受痛楚。他一叶障目、掩耳盗铃，他不敢妄想佐助能够回应，更不敢想如果佐助也曾经受过这种苦痛会如何。他有时会感到难以面对雏田，但他对樱却始终怀抱着年少的赤诚，他比谁都希望樱和佐助能幸福，好像这样就能弥补自己残缺的灵魂一样。

 

      是他亲手把樱推向佐助的，他活该自食其果，痛苦的人只要有他一个就好了。他明白得实在太晚，到醒悟时已经不可挽回，所以他想自己怎么能后悔那个决定呢。

      那时他十七岁，刚刚成为拯救忍界的英雄，过去的事迹连带着年少的糗事与逸闻都传遍了大半个忍界，那时他若是与小樱或是佐助同时出现在某处，总有人在窃窃私语，人们哄堂大笑着，为知晓了英雄的秘密而餍足，好像对方因此就接近尘俗了一些，和他们并无什么分别。他当然知道人们偷偷打量他们时会怎么说，他喜欢小樱，而小樱喜欢着佐助。

      他喜欢小樱吗？他自然是喜欢的，像对他在阳台细心栽培的植物、像对他投喂的猫猫狗狗一样喜欢。他喜欢她因为她是少年时七班记忆中不可或缺的一环，他喜欢她因为她也真挚地爱着佐助，正如他如兄弟一般真切地爱着佐助一样，他们曾同样地分享着对佐助的关心，而之后也因为思念佐助而使彼此更为亲近起来。

 

      漩涡鸣人少年时一向诚实而坦率，但唯独在佐助的事情上他不想让步，他总为别人着想，到了会被开玩笑说“圣父”的程度，他其实并无所谓，但既然在别的方面都忍让过了，那么就让他在佐助身上稍微抱有一点私心吧，他想这应该不是什么过分的要求才对。

      如果是小樱的话，他心中有个声音卑劣地在说，就可以照顾好佐助，就可以……不用让自己和佐助分开了。如果是小樱的话，就一定能理解吧，他和佐助那密不可分的羁绊。

      那时他甚至规划起未来的蓝图来，他想得非常好，他希望佐助能有两个孩子，像他曾经的家庭一样，这样就足以弥补他缺失的童年，是一对兄弟再好不过，但是兄妹也未尝不可。如果佐助有个女儿的话，那他一定要有一个同龄的儿子，他们还能结为儿女亲家——亲上加亲——他乐不可支地想，等他们都老了以后，就让孩子们把他们接到一个大宅子里，他将和佐助分享生命的最后岁月，像真正的亲人那样，而死亡也不能将他们分开。

 

      所以他悄悄地退后了一步，他率先与雏田结婚了。他断了自己曾明恋小樱的流言，然后用鹰给佐助送了封信，他写自己在月亮上的所见所闻，写自己的婚礼，乱糟糟地写了一大堆，又写道，小樱很想见你，你不回来看看吗。

 

 

      他其实差一点就要触碰到那个隐秘的角落了。也许只需要多想那么一些，多拐那么一个弯，他就真正听到自己的愿望了——可是永远就差了那么一点。

 

      那之后不久，佐助风尘仆仆地赶回来，仓促完成了他与樱的婚礼。他总觉得不够正式盛大，但佐助告诉他足够了。他似乎很是疲惫，却对他露出一个安抚的笑容来，他很少看见佐助笑，一笑起来像暖风熏开的花，却让他品出几分怠倦意味，他心里咯噔一声，就说不出话了。那个笑好像在他心底扎了根，时常在他梦里魂灵似的游荡，扰得他心里发慌。他有时提笔写信，又不知道该怎么说，我总梦到你婚礼上对我笑的那一下？听起来怎么想怎么奇怪，他挠挠头，于是就不去深想了。

      他被梦境困扰，却没人可以抒发困惑，佐助太忙了，他也好不到哪里去，两人见面的次数屈指可数。他回家的次数愈来愈少，偶尔在床榻上醒来，看到晨光中雏田静谧的睡颜，心里总有空落落的感觉。

 

      那是向日葵出生后不久的事。

      他又在火影室忙碌到了很晚，直到凌晨都没批完文件，今晚就在这儿睡觉吧，他想着，心里居然生出些如释重负的意味。他伏在桌上，又草草写下几句批示，上下眼皮打架个没完，他没撑住打算小憩一会儿，没想到一趴就直接睡熟了过去。

      这样乱糟糟地睡了不知道几小时，他觉得有些凉飕飕的，猛地打了好几个喷嚏。半梦半醒间，好像有人在他身边站立了许久，像一尊沉默伫立的雕塑。他倦怠极了，睁不开眼，于是就想随便吧，随便那是谁都好——一个温暖的东西落到他背上。那东西的边角蹭到他脸颊，有些微的搔痒，他在肩膀上蹭蹭脸，喉咙里小声咕哝几声“佐助”，却出乎意料地得到了回应。他迷糊间听到对方“嗯”了一声，而后一个稍凉的东西贴上他的脸颊，他想那约莫是佐助的手，你怎么又这么冷，他想说，有没有好好穿衣服啊我说。他恍惚觉得这是个梦，因为那触碰太短暂，只片刻就像风一样溜走了。

      也许是太过想念了，佐助最近都没有要回来的消息，他在梦里想着，很快又沉沉睡去。

 

      可当他醒来时，有一个物什从他肩头滑落了下去。他的大脑空白了半秒，随后在对边的沙发上看到了佐助的身影。他坐在那儿，安安静静地，好像是在等待他醒过来一样。

      漩涡鸣人迟疑着，靠近了他，才发现他头枕在沙发上，似乎是睡着了。他也许是累极，于是才会在沙发上直接睡着，阖拢的双眼下有淡淡的青灰色。

 

      

      兴许是佐助坐的位置实在挑的太好，亦或兴许是黎明时的微光实在太温柔了，他想。

      他倚在春日的薄光流云下，眼睫在晨光中随着呼吸而轻轻颤抖，而漩涡鸣人听到自己心跳的声音。那像是某种纤长的、流淌着蜜的花蕊，抑或是蝴蝶轻轻掀动的羽翼，薄而轻盈，仿若眨眼就会飞走——

      他傻傻地、呆滞地在佐助身边蹲了下去。他看了许久许久，好像那是什么旷世的珍宝，几乎让他有落泪的冲动——他终于、终于知道，每天早上他醒来时想看见的是什么。

 

      在迟到了七年以后。

 

      那些被他或是刻意或是无意忽略了的细节像一串断了线的珍珠在他面前噼里啪啦洒了满地，发出清脆而叫人痛苦的响声。他终于，在错过多年之后，他听到自己灵魂发出的悲鸣。一切都来不及了。

 

      他将如此仓皇痛苦地度过余生，只因为自己愚蠢至极。

 

 

      他几乎不敢面对佐助，于是就把另半个灵魂叫出来，他虽然聒噪又嗜睡，但却仍让人嫉妒地怀抱着一颗天真质朴的赤子之心。然后他在心底挖一个坑洞，把苍老又疲惫的自己草草埋葬起来。

      他太擅长做这件事了。于是此刻，他笑了起来，温暖明亮，一如十六岁的自己，蕴含着叫人无法拒绝的光芒。

      而佐助的确没有拒绝他。

 

 

 

04

 

      鹿丸没有预料到今天上午的工作可以结束得这么快，甚至于，他们把一天的文件都批得差不多了。

      “多亏了佐助啊我说，”漩涡鸣人如是说道，他语气里满是自己没察觉的自豪，然后又话锋一转变得懊恼起来，“啊可恶，总感觉自己又回到什么都比不过佐助的小时候了。”

      “是你做的琐事太多了。”宇智波佐助不赞同地皱了皱眉。

      “是啦是啦——”木叶的七代目满不在乎地拖长声音应着。

 

      鹿丸什么都没说。他心思敏锐，总是轻易察觉很多事实，但要是每件都去深究，那就太麻烦了。比方说，漩涡鸣人从某个时间点开始，就拥有了工作狂的名声。他事必躬亲，影分身几乎在村子里无处不在，把自己搞得忙碌又劳累，哪怕连毕业生护额订购数量这种小事，都要亲自过目一下。漩涡鸣人从小都不是细腻的人，他原以为以宇智波放在鸣人身上的心思，应该早就察觉到了。

      他好像在逃避些什么，又好像在努力试图证明些什么，把自己沉溺在工作中，仿佛那就是他唯独的爱好。当别人提醒他的时候，漩涡鸣人只会笑笑接受对方的好意，然后继续屡教不改。真是让人头疼的上司啊，他想着，然后听见鸣人突然扬起的语调，像只抓住了毛线球的猫：“那今天中午就去居酒屋吧！反正下午没什么事做，喝点酒也没什么关系的吧鹿丸——”

      真是麻烦啊……他叹了口气：“随你。”

 

      他其实以为宇智波会替他解决这些的。但再次出乎意料，佐助默许了。

      所以说，一切都朝着他预期的反方向进行着。他们一行四人——路上还顺带捡了个旗木卡卡西，鸣人豪爽地表示他请客，于是卡卡西说着“啊怎么好意思呢”就跟过来了——率先到了这家居酒屋，屋内宽敞明亮，足以容纳数十人还有剩余。鸣人到酒保那儿抱酒去了，于是他们三人先坐了下来，不忘给佐助身边给鸣人留个位置。

      卡卡西看着他的学生，意外地笑得眉眼弯弯：“很少看见佐助会参加这种活动啊。”

      佐助微微颔首：“偶尔来一次也不是坏事。”他说着，接过鸣人递过来的清酒，给自己斟满了一杯。他眉眼低垂，杯面里映出黑发遮掩下色调诡秘的眼睛来。

 

 

      丁次和牙是首先来的。在这种事情上，他们倒是超乎寻常的积极热情。丁次抱怨着怎么没去烤肉店，但牙对能够喝酒这件事显然格外高兴。他吵吵嚷嚷地冲进来：“火影大人请客，那怎么也该不醉不归对吧哈哈——”他抬头时出乎意料看见了宇智波，剩下半截话就狼狈地噎在嘴里，鹿丸安抚地拍了拍他的肩，接过话头：“还是少喝点。”

      “对对对。”牙捡了个位置坐下，不住地赞同。丁次嘲笑地去勾他的背，两个人率先把屋子里的气氛活络起来。这时井野和佐井一同走进居酒屋，金发的女人第一眼扫过全桌瞧见了佐助，第二眼没发现春野樱，于是眼睛噌地就亮了一倍。她还没来得及说什么，旁边佐井十分刻意地假笑了几声，成功转移了她的注意力。井野有些恼火地指责起佐井的某些作为，鹿丸在旁边出神，心想金发的人是不是都有些相似处，手鞠和他吵架时也差不多是这种语气。

      而后其余的人都三三两两地陆续来了，屋子里闹哄哄的，充斥着热闹和酒精的味道，还掺杂着斗嘴和嘻嘻哈哈的笑声，是属于木叶的、喧闹又和睦的气息。 鸣人一向喜欢热闹，兴致上头就喝个不停，鹿丸劝不住，而佐助却摆了摆手，说随他吧。

     

      “你今天怎么这么好呀。”鸣人伏在桌上，侧着头看佐助露出的小半张脸，灯光在他的睫毛上浮了一层白光，他有些恍惚，又觉得快活极了。

      “平时不好吗。”对方轻轻抬眸，状似若无其事地扫了他一眼。

      “平时也很好，”鸣人嘿嘿一笑，他借着一点酒意，什么都往外说，“但今天格外好！”

      “唔。”佐助没说什么，把剩下的半杯清酒饮尽了。

 

      之后来的是春野樱。但她的到来并没有引起太大的注意，她刚向佐助和鸣人打了个招呼，就被井野一把拽了过去，对方恶狠狠地嘲笑她未老先衰，一张脸看起来憔悴得不像话。女人间的友谊就是这么奇妙，她俩互相讥讽了几句，又挤作一团开始讨论起哪家的遮瑕好用之类的问题。

      牙看到樱，忽然福至心灵，对着鸣人问道：“雏田怎么没来？”

      鸣人没料到他突然来这么一句，愣住了。他支吾几句，鹿丸替他解了围：“雏田带向日葵探访亲戚去了，一时半会儿赶不回来。”

      佐助这时插话进来，那是一个问句：“向日葵？”

      鸣人做出一副愤怒的样子来：“哇那是我小女儿啊我说！我记得佐助你见过她来着，不记得是谁也太过分了吧！”他顿了顿，感觉酒液在胃里不住翻滚，“还是说你只在意博人那小子……”

      他感觉脑子里乱糟糟的，什么话都在往外面涌，那些压抑的情绪像酒精一样发酵，让他狼狈不堪。佐助沉默一下，而后转移了话题：“说起来，你知道世界上有能让轮回写轮眼中招的幻术吗？”

      “没有吧……我记得佐助你连无限月读都能免疫来着。”鸣人几乎长出一口气，但紧跟着心底又生出一股怔忡来。

      “我也觉得是这样。”佐助点了点头，又说道，“如果我和其他人认知都不同的话，那基本可以排除我中幻术的可能性。”

      “可以这么说吧，”他心不在焉地应道，忽然一张脸都皱了起来，“糟糕，肚子痛，我去上个厕所，你们先喝！”

      佐助嗯了一声：“回来我有事问你。”

 

      这一切好像都太过于平和了。鹿丸隐隐有种不妙的预感，他的右眼突突跳着，太和睦了，太惬意了，就好像山雨欲来前的平静一样。他按了按眉心，小小地啜了一口杯中酒，暗自希望是自己想多了。

      而卡卡西对之前佐助说的话有些感兴趣，他歪过头：“你在外调查大筒木遇到什么情况了吗？”

      佐助摇摇头，什么都没说，又为自己斟上了一杯酒。他少了只手，只能用右手捏着酒瓶凑拢杯沿，鹿丸看着他的动作，总觉得有些别扭的生疏。应该是错觉，他想了想，宇智波断手后不久就能熟练用单手解印了，该说果然是天才不是吗。

 

 

      鸣人花了好长时间才回来。

      他回来时有些晃晃悠悠，怕他生出什么事端，所有人都默契地小声了些等他走近饭桌。他从座椅背后勾住佐助的肩，一副哥俩好的样子：“刚才你要问我什么啊？”

      “两个问题。”佐助端起酒杯一饮而尽，干净利落，能让人夸句豪爽。

 

 

      “第一，我为什么会在木叶；第二，我的左手去哪了。”

      他的声音不大，却像冷风袭卷而过，带起一阵寒潮，让所有人都不由得打了个寒颤。

 

      漩涡鸣人晕乎乎的，第一反应就是松开手去看他脸：“你醉了？”

      宇智波佐助沉默地看着他。那眼神是他从未见过的陌生冰冷，像卷入了冬日的冰凌，漩涡鸣人在漫天寒冻里酒醒了一半。他是认真的。

 

      “你又在发什么疯？！”他加重了语气，几乎口不择言。

      “疯的不是我，”宇智波淡淡地回道，“我的眼睛足以让我比你们看得都远。”

      然后漩涡鸣人意识到他在暗示什么了。无限月读——他之前所说的所有话，都在这一刹那有了深意。鸣人忽然恐慌地意识到，佐助今天对自己的格外纵容，都是建立在他以为自己沉浸在幻术假象中的前提下。

 

      他伸出手想要拽住佐助的领子，然后再狠狠揍他一拳，某种暴虐阴暗的情绪在他心里陡然滋生，让他想要恶狠狠地破坏这个人，叫他再也说不出这种话，他为了能得到这一天失去了太多，他不能再失去什么了。然而他连佐助的衣角都没有触碰到。

      宇智波凭空消失了。

 

      他恍了神，突然意识到了什么，猛然转过头——是天手力。

      而佐助站在他背后几尺以外的地方，冷冷淡淡地捏着喝干的酒杯，他依旧没什么表情，黑白分明的眼睛扫视过所有人，却凭空生出一种睥睨天下的气势来。

 

     “有人能回答我吗。”

 

 

      鹿丸几乎以为自己是在做梦。从佐助说出那两个问题开始，他敏锐的头脑就把几乎一切的细节都串联起来，从早上开始，他意识到，从今天早上开始，宇智波就有些不对头了。这时几乎所有人都被突如其来的转折震住了，他暗道一声麻烦，有些粗暴地拽了一把鸣人，然后尽可能沉着地说道：“四战时你和鸣人封印了大筒木辉夜，解开无限月读之前你们打了一架，你认同了鸣人的理想，回到了木叶——你的左手是那时候断的，鸣人的右手也是。”

 

      宇智波佐助终于露出了一丝情绪。他微微偏过头，一种类似惊讶的表情从他漆黑的眼睛里溢出来，混杂成一种难以言喻的神情。

      他沉默了许久，就在所有人都以为他似乎平静下来、回忆起一切的时候，他再次开口了。

 

      “漩涡鸣人……我不知道你竟然会懦弱至此。”

      “那种莫名其妙的和解，就是你沉溺在幻术中的理由吗？”

 

 

      “你在……”鸣人无法遏制地暴怒起来，“说什么混账话啊！”金色的火焰在他周身燃烧，迅速包裹住全身，九尾查克拉猎猎作响，昏暗的室内也被映照得有如白昼。

 

      “你最好不要想和我打架，”佐助再度开口，声音如雪沥过一般冷清，“除非你想把半个木叶都毁了的话。”

      卡卡西因为这句话皱了皱眉，他伸手和鹿丸一人一边把鸣人拽住，虽然不能完全阻止鸣人的行动，但好歹能让他稍微冷静一下。他们沉默地紧盯着突生事端的宇智波，似乎在等待着他的下一句话。

 

      佐助仍旧注视着鸣人，他的面色依然波澜不惊，就仿佛在谈论再寻常不过的事。

      “我们的确因为理念不合打了一架，你没能杀死我，不过我也没做到。我们都很清楚，如果真的用尽全力，最后只有同归于尽的结局。”

      “之后你退守木叶，而我接手了雨隐村。世界分成了两派。”

      他松开手，酒杯砰然坠地，发出清脆的声响，讲述就在这声脆响中戛然而止——他十七岁之后的半生，总结起来也不过是两三句话的时间。

 

      宇智波佐助，恰如刀锋的薄刃，从来干净利落，直击要害。

 

 

 

05

 

      宇智波佐助从来不认为自己是什么良善的人。

 

      他坐在那，周围是热闹喧哗的声音，他低眉垂目，酒杯里映出轮回眼一圈一圈诡秘的纹理。漩涡鸣人趴在他身旁，聒噪个不停，他有一搭没一搭地应着，有极轻的雨声破开这热烈和睦的氛围，像从极遥远的过去而来，在他心底拨开微不可察的波纹。

      他本来该拒绝掉这些的。这里和他的世界不同，不需要用写轮眼都可以察觉，他大可以一走了之，去雨之国或者大蛇丸那儿，也许能找到术式的破绽。更何况，他对这个居住了十三年的“故乡”如今并不熟悉，也实在没什么好感可言。

      但当他面对漩涡鸣人时，雨声便哗然而至，让他有一瞬间的怔忡，事情就这么自然而然地发生了。

 

      居酒屋里嘈杂一片，空气污浊，是佐助少年时代绝对不会踏入半步的地方。而如今，这倒成了十分寻常的事，他沉默地摇晃酒杯，忽而对鸣人说道：“你不去和他们聊聊吗。”

      鸣人晃晃脑袋：“每天都能见面聊什么啊我说。倒是你，难得回来一趟。”

      宇智波没有接话。他其实看得很清楚，这些所谓的他的同期生，亦或整个木叶的村民，对他并非毫无芥蒂。面对他时，与其说是尊敬，倒不如说畏惧，他留在木叶，就像是混入羊群的孤狼。他与他们从来不同，他是带着诅咒的宇智波末裔，是曾想摧毁木叶的复仇者，是四战两名战犯的同族，这些名头加起来，远比拯救世界的英雄来得让人印象深刻。佐助并不奇怪，人总是趋利避害的，一朝被蛇咬十年怕井绳，这是常有的事。他从不在意旁人如何看他，从前如此，现在亦是如此。

 

      但漩涡鸣人不是。

      他这位年少时的朋友总有一种近乎偏执的同理心，他在乎所有人的福祉，总希望身边的人都能够如他一般不计前嫌和平共处。那怎么可能呢，宇智波佐助想。但漩涡鸣人就是可以——他就是有这样的能力，再痛苦都足以照亮周遭的暗夜，再绝望都能够成为流离者的灯塔，笨拙却又真诚，让那些不可能之事变为现实。

      他应当是永远明亮的。

 

      那场雨从他梦境里一直下到现实中来，淅淅沥沥，氤氲了视野，而水汽之中漩涡鸣人看起来像一颗黯淡而疲惫的远星。

      这不是幻术，他很清楚，这就是真实。轮回眼可以看透一切幻术的诡计，但他看不出任何破绽。那么……他的认知和这个世界，哪个才是真的？

      他抿抿唇，好像跌入了一团迷踪影绰的暗雾中，他从来习惯于在黑暗中行走，后来有极微弱的光刺破黑夜洒进来，反倒让他不再适应纯粹的黑暗了。

      他愣愣地出神，但觥筹交错的场面不会因为他的滞停而延缓半刻，喧闹中他感到某个视线，局促却滚烫、带着小心翼翼的温柔。

 

      “你今天怎么这么好呀。”

      他慢慢地抬眸，视线蜻蜓点水般与鸣人相遇了。透过那块晴空似的蓝，他看见薄而泛灰的一层雾霭。他怎么能够这么好懂呢？宇智波佐助出神地想，无法控制想要触抚那双眼睛的手，只能仓促把它掩饰成握住酒杯的动作。他的心好像揪了起来。

 

      那仓皇一瞥里热闹骤然静寂，而佐助听见哭泣一般的雨声。

 

      漩涡鸣人想要吻他。

      

      

      那之后的事就像荒诞喜剧一样荒唐而混乱不堪。

      突兀的打岔和拙劣的借口，他沉默地看着漩涡鸣人狼狈逃离一样的背影，除他以外，似乎没人觉得异样。宇智波佐助的心里升起一种荒谬的不真实感，彷佛他正坐在史诗歌剧的片场中，幕布上却演起了一出黑色幽默的伦理喜剧。

      

      他摩挲着杯壁渗出的冷意，阖拢眼睛，无论这是幻术还是真实……都不重要了。

      透过那仓皇一瞥，他在漩涡鸣人的心口走了一遭。那儿和他的一样，布满了密集的伤疤，而最深的一道上挂着一枚匕首，那伤口几乎与刀面严丝合缝，好像生来二者就是一体，好像它们就将永远这样依偎着相濡以沫生存下去。

      他的手手指修长，指节凌厉匀称，覆有薄薄的一层细茧，这双手适合握剑，适合战斗，却不适合用来抚慰伤痕累累的心脏。

 

      佐助年少时的战斗总有一股戾气，有如刀尖上最薄而锋利的一段刃面，极锐利却又极脆弱，他的剑和他的人，出手时都带着一股孤注一掷的味道。他厌恶示弱与狼狈，痛恨受制于人的局面，这场雨却使他变得优柔寡断，变得脆弱不堪，雨丝暴虐又缠绵，黏住他的口鼻，渗入他的呼吸，叫他难堪地泥泞满身、几乎寸步难行。

      如今想来，他其实毫无长进。

      借着酒精，那些曾经侵蚀他身体的憎恶、痛苦、愤怒，那些寄生在宇智波这个姓氏中的罪恶因子，无法遏止地从血液淌过了全身。

 

      这是他的光，他的热，他的恒星与灯塔，是他苦难的救赎，他最后的柔软，是他无处可去时的归宿，是会与他一同赴死的灵魂的半身。

      他如此在乎所有人的福祉，他一颗金子般的心如此伤痕累累——而你们怎么敢这样对他。

 

      暴雨之中，他终于灼灼燃烧起来。

 

 

      

      他沉默地与漩涡鸣人对峙，对方被用力拽住，终于恢复了一些理智。金色的火焰挣扎着从他身上缓慢褪去，他急促地呼吸，声音里几乎带上了一丝他自己都没有察觉的哀求：“今天早上……你明明还和小樱——”

 

      宇智波冷淡地打断了他。

      “樱，幻术解开了。”永远不要再让我看到那时的表情——他愤怒地想，你可是漩涡鸣人。

      三枚勾玉浮现的刹那，粉发女人如梦初醒般露出了一个惊恐的表情。她瞳孔骤缩，忽然捂住嘴抽泣不止。

      “佐助……”她嘴唇剧烈颤抖，抖落的话语破碎不堪，“真的想杀死我……”

 

      春野樱的话无疑为任何周转的余地宣判了死刑。时隔十三年，宇智波佐助再度成为叛忍，这事实太过让人震颤，以至于他之前的发言都可以忽略不计——或者说，有谁会愿意去相信呢。

      在这一片惊惶中，漩涡鸣人反而沉着了下来。他沉下声音，目光烁烁，“至少告诉我为什么。”

 

      “你以为呢。”宇智波居然笑了。

      这笑像骤然跃动的火光，一种摄人心魄的光亮在他眼中闪烁着，“木叶强大、兴盛，但这个世界上不只是木叶。”

      “奈良鹿丸没有把那个卷轴给你看吗？”

 

 

      奈良鹿丸呼吸一滞。他想起来早上时，那似有似无的打量，那个时候的宇智波，竟然仍能保持这样敏锐的观察力。他们享受和平的安逸太久、都变得太过懈怠了。

      从他问出两个问题开始，宇智波佐助就如握住了蛇的七寸，有绝对的把握控制住整个局势。这一刻鹿丸几乎相信了佐助之前说的话，他应当是在动荡的局势中呆得太久，鹿丸皱着眉想，所以才能拥有如此出色的侦查意识。

 

      “雨隐村议会意图叛乱，”他慢慢说出卷轴上的内容，黑沉沉的眼睛里看不出喜怒，“请求木叶秘密支援，在造成骚动前镇压。”

      雨之国，这个国家挣扎着存活于三个大国势力交错的夹缝中，饱受战乱与压迫之苦，像一个愤怒却无助的幼童，空有反抗的仇恨却无法对抗大国的倾轧。这里诞生了山椒鱼半藏、诞生了晓和佩恩，却仍然无法改变自己的命运。这儿几乎让佐助想起年少的自己，即便现在的雨之国不再是他的势力范围，但只要想及有人敢对雨隐村动手，就让他心底生出一种阴暗的情绪来。

 

      “奈良鹿丸知道，卡卡西知道，”他冷冷地扫视过所有人，从最细微处捕捉他们神情的波动，“佐井……也知道。”

      “而你们都没有告诉他。”宇智波轻轻垂下眼睑，冷淡地陈述这个事实。

 

      所有人都沉默了。在这死一般的静寂里，只余下女人轻微的泣音。

 

      “人从来不会改变，不是么。”

      他再度抬眸，这一眼中几乎带着血淋淋的艳丽，这名政治的最大受害者冷眼打量众人，像从地狱中升起的枯骨恶鬼，用嘲弄的语气扯下和平表象下最后一层遮羞布。

 

      他再度感受到一股愤怒，这个地方夺去了他的家人、夺去了他的哥哥，如今又想要夺去鸣人。

      木叶是个用和善面具掩盖血盆大口的怪物，它贪婪地咬噬英雄的骨和血肉而活，最终只给他们留下无名的墓碑、留下无知者的讥讽和嫌恶，一无所知的孩童在这片浸满血泪的土地上诞生，他们嬉笑追逐玩闹，踩在无数无名牺牲者的骸骨上歌颂虚伪的和平。

      漩涡鸣人是被木叶架空孤立的影，他们把最琐碎的事务交给他，却不愿意让他触碰到真实。

      而他应该是自由的。

 

 

      他看到那双眼睛扫去了黯淡的阴霾，转而燃烧起痛苦的怒火。他能感觉到他握上了那枚刀柄，扣下手腕稍稍用力，便带出一道鲜血淋漓的豁口——在这过程中，他也同样感受着灵魂颤栗般的疼痛。

      这疼痛使他得以成为佐助，鸣人得以成为鸣人，痛苦使他们与众不同，使他们紧密相连，使他们即便遍体鳞伤也只能选择紧紧拥抱对方的灵魂。他们全然背离却又如此相似，自远古流传而来的血液在他们的血脉里流通，让他们能够体会彼此的心跳、品尝彼此的津液。

 

      但无论如何痛苦，他唯一知道的事实是，漩涡鸣人必将追随他而去。

 

 

 

      “我会去雨之国。”

 

      “然后扭转这一切。”无论是发生在雨隐村、还是发生在你身上的。  

 

      他的声音染上锋利的战意，这是宣告、是挑衅，是刀尖拔离心脏时露出的鲜血淋漓的豁口，是从灵魂颤栗的疼痛中宣泄出的爱语，是自极幽深的地底喷涌而出的深渊之火——

 

 

      来追我吧，漩涡鸣人。

      

      让我再次看到那足以引燃一切的光与热……

      ——让我看到你还活着。

 

 

-TBC-

 

*《火影忍者》694话，宇智波佐助语。

 

 

 


End file.
